


Hard Days Night

by Lexa1223



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choni fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Choni is happily married with two kids. Toni is a video game vlogger while Cheryl is a fashion designer. Kinda AU but not really follows the Riverdale story line but with no farm because its stupid.





	Hard Days Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want Cheryl poc with Bella

_Vlog #355 question and answer_

**Q: Tell us about you and your Family.**

_A: My name is Toni Topaz, I'm 28 years old. I'm married to the most beautiful woman who you probably know, her name is Cheryl Topaz shes a fashion designer for Lopaz boutique. We've been married for 6 wonderful years, we were high school sweethearts at Riverdale High. We currently have two kids a boy and a girl they're twins of course. Cheryl carried them 3 years ago. Our boy is named Jason Alexander, he looks like a mini Cheryl and I love it, even though he looks like her he acts like me. Our girl is named Isabella Rose, now she is my princess. She looks like a mini me, I even colored her hair to that light pink that I had in high school. Cheryl did not enjoy that but our little princess was so happy that she looked like me that Cheryl couldn't stay mad for long. Isabella acts like Cheryl though, down to the smirking and eyebrow rise, thats all her mommy. Bella likes to go to work with Cheryl which usually isn't a problem because she likes when her mom draws. Jason stays home with me and we vlog or he stays in the room with me while I give you guys content. We started this channel as a fun thing to do when we had down time, you guys remember Cheryl used to join our videos every Wednesday, to either talk about important LGBTQ topics or play video games with me. Once we started getting a steady fan base and big company's like Sony and Microsoft and Apple started sponsoring my videos I talked to Cheryl about quitting my day job and do this full time. Luckily I have the best wife to honestly exist and she supported me. Things got rougher when Cheryl got pregnant but I still produced videos for my Vlog channel and the video game channel. You guys we're really supportive when we told you we were pregnant and you guys sent a lot of care packages for Cheryl and the kids. Now its late and I can hear my wife getting ready bed. T-TOPaz out._

_Vlog #355 Ends_

 It was like any other morning in the Topaz household, meaning it was 5 am and the alarm just went off. Toni turns around and lays on top of her wife and buries her face in the red head neck. 

"Mhm babe shut it off" Toni mutters in Cheryl neck. 

Cheryl just giggles at her wife antics "I would if you get off me you big lug."

Toni just wines "but your so comfy Cher."

Cheryl laughs and kisses Toni head and moves her wife off of her and shuts the alarm off. The red head lays back down on the bed and stares at her wife for six years with love in her eyes.

"I can feel you staring you creep" Toni mutters out.

Cheryl just laughs and smiles "your so mean sometimes are you sure Bella gets her attitude from me and not from you?"

"Nope I'm a perfect angel just like Jason." Toni turns to look at Cheryl.

"Mhmm sure whatever you say mon petite amor" Cheryl kisses Toni on the lips quickly. "You can stay in bed longer baby I'll wake you up after my shower and after I get ready"

"And thats why I love you" Toni declares.

"Why because I let you sleep in longer?"

"Exactly! Why else would I declare my love to my wife?" 

Cheryl just laughs at her wife and kisses her again before stripping from her bed attire which consists of Toni old Vixens shirt and some shorts. Cheryl can feel her wife eyes watching while she strips and heads to the on suite bathroom to take a shower.

Toni lays in bed for a little bit hearing her wife hum and the shower running. Its relaxing honestly Toni can feel herself falling back to sleep. Toni feels her self getting shaken awake.

"TT come on my love its 6:30 its time to wake up" Cheryl moves Toni hair our of her face while rubbing her arm. 

Toni hums and looks up at Cheryl slowly blinking away the sleepiness. Cheryl smiles down at the love of her life. 

"You got ready fast today" Toni mutters looking into Cheryl eyes.

"Yeah because Mi Bella wanted to go to work with me today" Cheryl has an ecstatic smile on her face that she gets to spend the day with her little Bella.

Toni smiles and kisses her wife and gets up from the bed and goes and gets ready. She puts on a black pair of skinny jeans with a white lose shirt and her converse. Toni looks over at her wife when she comes up behind her and starts to do Toni hair in a french braid. She sees that her wife is wearing a tight polka dot skirt with a white top tucked into the waist and 5inch black heels.

"Damn you look good baby" Toni smiles at her wife through the mirror.

"Thanks my love, now you go wake up your children while I get breakfast ready"

"Sounds like a plan" Toni smiles and stands up and kisses Cheryl careful to not mess up her wife lipstick. "and break" 

Cheryl laughs and rolls her eyes at her wife "Your such a giant dork." Cheryl leaves the room and starts getting breakfast while Toni goes into the twins rooms.

Toni decides to wake up Bella first, and heads over to her light pink crib and lifts up her little princess and heads over to the changing table and changes the baby girl dipper, and dresses Bella up just like Cheryl was dressed mince the heels. Toni did all this while her princess was sleeping. She heads out of the room to not disturb Jason and starts kissing Bella all over her face. 

"Come on princess time to wake up my love, you're going to work with mommy remember." 

Bella slowly starts to stir in Toni arms and whines slightly and hides her face in Toni chest while Toni walks down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"Unless you don't want to go to work with mommy today, then you can stay with me and Jason all day." Cheryl smiles while making the twins their yogurt with granola and fresh fruit with a banana smoothie. 

"Does Mon précieux bella not wanna go work with me today." Cheryl ask while rubbing Bella back.

Bella finally looks up at her mommy "no mommy I do." 

Cheryl takes Bella and puts her in the high chair and puts her bib around her so her outfit doesn't get dirty. Cheryl sits down next her and drinks her coffee and eats her yogurt while feeding Bella. 

Toni goes back upstairs and starts to wake Jason up. "Come on my handsome boy, time to wake up." Toni rubs his back and plays with his red hair. Jason looks up at his mama and smiles and makes grabby hands at her to pick him up.

"Up! Up! Mama up!" Toni laughs and lifts Jason up and goes to the changing table with him and changes his dirty dipper. 

"Does mama little prince wanna dress like me today? Huh baby boy wanna match with mama?" 

Jason smiles and nods "Yes mama yes" Toni smiles and puts Jason in a matching white tshirt and jeans and white converse just like her. She fixes his hair so its brushed and styled to the side and the sides are nice and smooth and brushed down. 

"My handsome little boy. Are you mama handsome little boy?" Toni smiles and tickles Jason stomach while kissing all over his face. 

Jason laughs like crazy, his laugh is so much like Cheryl. "I'm mama 'some boy! Me!" Toni smiles and carries him downstairs to see her wife and her princess laughing.

"Mommy!" Jason screams and smiles. Cheryl looks over and smiles.

"Hi my handsome boy" Toni comes close to Cheryl so she can kiss Jason cheek.

"Mama, mama" Bella looks up at Toni.

"Yes my little princess" Toni puts Jason down in his highchair and puts her bib around him and starts feeding him the same breakfast as Bella.

"Me and mommy are 'atching" Toni smiles at her.

"Its matching princess" Cheryl tells Bella.

"Yea that mama" Bella smiles with all her lose curls in her face.

"I see that princess" Toni smiles and continues to feed Jason.

"Wells me and mama are 'atching too!" Jason states.

Cheryl and Toni just laugh at their kids. "Its matching my little prince" Toni states. 

Cheryl stands up and starts doing Bella hair in two side french braids and leaving the rest out in her natural curls.

Toni finishes feeding Jason and starts cleaning up the kitchen while Cheryl sets the twins out of their highchair and gets her bag and Bella dipper bag ready. Toni heads out in the living room and sees her kids watching sesame street, she sits down on the floor with them. Jason climbs on her lap while Bella cuddles into her side. Toni is singing along with her munchkins and the tv  when Cheryl comes down the stairs. 

"Mon précieux Bella, come on my love we have to leave." Cheryl puts on her signature red leather jacket and grabs Bella one off the coat rack. Cheryl comes close and squats next to her wife and puts the leather jacket around bella and lifts her up. Toni stands up with Jason and walks with Cheryl to the door. Toni kisses Cheryl bye and kisses Bella too while Cheryl kisses Jason bye too. 

"Say bye mommy" Toni holds Jason close while watching Cheryl put Bella in the car.

"Bye mommy! We wuv you bery much." Jason screams out to Cheryl.

Cheryl smiles and blows a kiss to her wife and her son and leaves the house. 

Toni walks back in the house carrying Jason and puts him on the floor in the game room and puts on the Tv for him. 

"Mama work now?" Jason looks up at Toni.

"Yes baby mama is going to work for a little bit." Toni sits down on her custom gamer chair in front of all the computer monitors and consoles. 

"I help mama?" Toni smiles at her prince. 

"No my love not yet. Mama gotta edit than you can help okay baby."

"Okay mama!" Jason attention goes back to the tv.

Its around 10 am when she finally gets done editing last night question and answer video. 

"Is my little prince hungry?" Toni gets up from the computer chair and sits on the floor next to her boy.

"Yes mama" 

"And what does my little prince want for lunch" Toni smiles as Jason climbs in her lap.

"Nuggets mama" Toni smiles and carries Jason out of the game room and back into the kitchen, she sits him in the high chair and gives him his apple juice in his favorite superman sippy cup. Toni puts 5 dinosaur chicken nuggets in the oven and starts making some mashed potatoes. 

"Mama?"

"Yea my handsome boy?" Toni continues cooking for her little man.

"What we play today mama?" Toni smiles at her son question.

"Well we can play smash brothers, or Mario racing, or Lego." Toni turns to look at her son while he thinks on what he wants to play with his mom. She finishes cooking and puts his food in his superman plate with his matching spoon and fork. She grabs the ketchup out of the fridge and puts a tiny bit on his plate for his chicken nuggets. She places the plate in front of him and starts to make him some chocolate milk to have with his food. 

"I wanna play Lego movie mama" Jason waits until he wait for his mama to say its okay to eat. 

"Okay baby then Lego movie it is, and now you can eat baby boy its cooled down." usually Toni would help him eat but this easy finger food. 

Toni texts her wife and she how the princess is doing while Jason is eating.

"Mama, i all done." Jason smile up at his mom with his face covered in ketchup and mashed potatoes.

Toni laughs and takes a picture of him and sends it to Cheryl. "Look at my big boy eating all his food" 

"Imma be big like superman mama."

"I don't doubt that for a second my beautiful boy." Toni kisses his head and cleans his face off and cleans the kitchen quickly. After shes all done she lifts him up and and heads up to the nursery and changes his dirty dipper and changes his outfit in some nike sweats and lego movie shirt. She then carries him back downstairs and back into the game room and sits him on her lap. 

"Okay baby you ready" Toni starts getting everything ready with the lights and mic on, she puts her headset on and puts Jason superman headset on his head too. 

"I ready mama!" Toni smiles and starts the video.

_"Hey guys its TT and"_

_"JJ"_ Jason exclaims loudly waving at the camera. 

_"and welcome to another episode of The Lego Movie"_ Jason claps loudly and Toni just smiles at her baby and grabs his Xbox one controller so he can start playing.  

Toni watches her son and occasionally helps him when he has trouble. She loves that she can share this time with her little boy, that he laughs and is care free with her. 

The video only last 15 minutes because even though Toni is usually on there longer she knows Cheryl would not approve if her boy stared at a screen for that long. She takes her and his headset off so he can help her editing the video. By the time everything is done and uploaded its 12 pm and its time for his nap.

"Okay baby boy its nappy time." Toni explains running her fingers through his hair.

"But I'm not tired mama" even though he is currently fighting of sleep and is yawning every few seconds. 

"Okay baby boy then do you wanna stay here with mama and lay on her chest while she plays her games" she ask rubbing his back, she feels him nod against her chest. 

She grabs her headset and put the mic on through her headset so she doesn't have to talk loudly while doing her video. She starts up the PS4 and reclines the seat backwards so shes comfortable while her son sleeps on her. She starts the game Days gone and gets ready.

_"Hey guys and welcome back to another episode of Days Gone. I'm sorry if I won't be talking as much but as you can see I have a sleepy 3 year old on my chest. In todays episode we finally going to get sarah and get out of this godforsaken camp. I'm excited so lets jump right into it"_ Toni starts playing the game while Jason sleeps on her chest. She plays for a good hour and half and spends the rest of the thirty minutes editing the video. She smiles while re-watching some of the video because she sees Jason move in his sleep and curl more into her. At one point she has to stop playing and rub his back when he starts to get fussy. By the time she is done editing Jason is up and about, and that means Cheryl will be home in two hours. 

Toni and Jason walk out of the game room and walks in the living room. 

“Wanna watch loony toons my little boy?” Jason smiles and nods “do you want some apples too baby” again jason nods transfixed on to bugs bunny. Toni laughs and heads to the kitchen and cuts up half an apple and cuts it into little tiny slices and puts them into a bowl and fills up JJ cup with water and heads back to the living room and hands them to him.

”Thank you mama” Toni kisses his head and goes back to the kitchen to get ready on dinner. Toni starts making a salad for her and Cheryl and grills a salmon while making rice pilaf and steaming some vegetables. 

By the time dinner is done cooking Toni hears the front door open and close. 

“Honey I’m home” Cheryl and Bella shout  when they enter the house. Toni laughs and hears Jason running to his other mother and talking her ear off while they head upstairs to change out of their work clothes. 

Toni starts setting the table and serving the food for everyone. When she’s done serving the food a tiny body collides with her legs. 

Toni smiles “hi princess” she picks Bella up seeing that she’s wearing a plain onesie. 

“Hi mama, I missed you so much” Toni kisses her cheek. 

“I missed you too my love” Toni sets her daughter down in her high chair while Cheryl comes down carrying JJ and she does the same with him. 

Cheryl turns to Toni and smiles and kisses her softly. “Hi mon amor” Cheryl kisses Toni again. 

“Hi babe” Toni and Cheryl sit down and as a family they talk about their days and what they did while also feeding their children. 

After dinner is finish, Cheryl takes the twins upstairs to give them their bath while Toni cleans the kitchen. Toni smiles to herself hearing the laughs of her wife and children and wonder if life can get any better than this. 

Once the kitchen is clean and the troublemakers are clean they all head to the master bedroom to cuddle and watch a movie. A litter ritual they have so they’re kids know that they’re loved. Cheryl cues on Netflix and puts on Mulan. JJ is laying on Cheryl chest while Bella is on Toni’s. 

Once the movie is done it’s 8:30 at night, which is bedtime for the twins. The couple tucks the twins into their respective cribs. 

“Mama” Toni looks down at Bella while she’s playing with her babygirl hair. 

“Yes my love” 

“can you and mommy sing the light song” Toni smiles and looks over at Cheryl and laughs silently. 

“Yes baby girl mommy and I will sing the light song.”

“What a surprise  
Gazing into your eyes  
I swear that I still get lost In the light

No photograph could possibly show  
The you I know

No doubts  
No more fears  
I see you shine and the dark disappears  
Then I know everything is gonna be fine  
Because you shine  
Oh how you shine  
You shine

No doubts  
No more fears  
I see you shine and the dark disappears  
Then I know everything is gonna be fine  
Because you're mine  
You shine”

Cheryl and Toni finish singing the ‘light song’ as their daughter put it. They look down to see their bundles of joy softly snoring and sleeping peacefully. 

 The parents tuck the kids in and kisses both of them goodnight and makes sure the baby cam is on. Just incase. You never know. 

 The couple heads out into their room and collapse on the bed with a sigh. It was a hard day, but everyday is a different adventure. And Cheryl and Toni wouldn’t change it for the world. 

 

                        The end


End file.
